Magic Dance
by emberfire411
Summary: "I saw a tangle of red and pink and lips and arms wrapped around bodies, and I realized that maybe mistakes could happen twice." Season 4, Bloom and Roxy have a talk about certain 'romantic partners' at the Fruity Music Bar.


**Title**: Magic Dance  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 3,305  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "I saw a tangle of red and pink and lips and arms wrapped around bodies, and I realized that maybe mistakes could happen twice." Season 4, Bloom and Roxy have a talk about certain 'romantic partners' at the Fruity Music Bar.  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Mentioned Sparxshipping, Roxy/Ogron (We need to come up with a cool pairing name for these guys. Someone help me brainstorm one)  
><strong>Dedication<strong>: Authoress-in-Training was telling me for months to put this up. So it's only fair this one goes out to her (plus I'll probably forget her birthday so this'll be her present. Love you!). Oh, and Valentine's Day. That too.  
><strong>Part of: <strong>The Bowie Trilogy. This is story #2. It is preceded by _As the World Falls Down_ (published 7.22.12) and is followed by _Underground_ (published 3.25.14).  
><strong>AN**: This is sort of a companion piece to _As the World Falls Down_, and while you don't have to read that story to get this one, there are a few references from there (most notably Sybilla's 'Dream Test'). I'm aiming to have a third one-shot out to wrap this little series (which I'm now calling the Bowie trilogy based on the song/story titles), though I make no promises on when that will be out. Soon, hopefully (once I stop getting inspiration for Hesla stories.)

* * *

><p>"Sybilla, do you think the Wizards of the Black Circle have a chance of a fair trial now that Diana's on our side?"<p>

The Major Fairy of Justice didn't move from her place, hovering over Duman's fever-ragged form. I didn't expect her to answer, being so focused on analyzing his ailment. But to my surprise, her soft voice answered: "It is good that Diana has abandoned her vengeance, but unfortunately the court does not establish trials unless a majority of the Major Fairies are in agreement. Right now, you only have half."

"Who are the other two?"

"Well, there is Nebula, but she is unlikely to be persuaded. That would leave Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North. Despite being in control of the cold, she is very open and loyal to Morgana. If you are able to convince her that a fair trial for the Wizards is best for the Kingdom, she will likely turn the tide in this battle."

"Well that's good news," Stella said. She glanced at me, a little weary. "Isn't it Bloom?"

I bit my lip. "It's a start. Where can we find her?"

"The last I knew, she was somewhere over the Pacific Ocean."

Tecna shook her head. "It's the middle of the night back there – if we're looking for her, we may as well wait until morning. We can get some sleep and refuel."

"Plus Roxy has to work at the Fruity Music Bar tonight with the guys," Flora pointed out.

"Where _is_ Roxy?" Layla asked, glancing around the room. "Or Ogron – they were both here a minute ago."

"Ogron went out to get some air," Gantlos said leaning back against an exposed tree root. "Maybe Roxy decided it was a good idea as well."

Sibylla waved him off. "I told Roxy that if she did not want to stay in here, she was welcome to use the training room to work with her powers until we were done."

"Well, there isn't much else to do." Anagan said. "Until we find out how Duman reacts to the treatment, we're sitting ducks."

"You're safe sitting ducks, at least," Flora pointed out. "But Anagan's right – there's no point making Roxy late for her shift at the Fruity Music Bar. Let's grab her and get going."

"I'll go," I said. "You guys get the portal ready."

Tecna nodded. "Sounds good."

"I will accompany you," Sibylla said, straightening up. There was a magical data field in her hand. "I need time to analyze Duman's ailment before we start treatment. And my study isn't far from where you need to go. I'd hate to see anyone get lost in here."

I felt like arguing I wanted some time to myself, but I knew better than to start a fight with Sibylla after all her help (especially over something so trivial). "Alright."

Sibylla's gaze was on me as we headed out through the halls. It was strange; she didn't look upset or anything (for a moment I was worried she'd somehow read my thoughts and knew I was annoyed with her), rather curious. I waited a few seconds before speaking: "Is something wrong?"

A knowing smile came across her face. "I was just about to ask you that. You seemed troubled child; what's on your mind?"

Multiple thoughts entered my mind; the impending threat Queen Morgana seemed to carry above our heads at every turn, the Wizard's sudden cooperation with us despite everything they'd done to us, the looks Ogron was giving to Roxy when he thought no one was looking, the feeling of arms around my waist in a ballroom in a dream... "It...it's nothing really."

"If it were nothing, we wouldn't be discussing it."

She really was smart. But being trapped in places for years on end could do that to a person. I'd learned that from the best. "It's just...this cave. It protects all who come to it looking for help. And no hostile force can enter."

"That's correct."

"Does that work even if you aren't here?"

"You mean would the protection have worked during my imprisonment? Without me here?" My silence betrayed my answer, and Sibylla tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure. Theoretically it would have. Why? Did a friend of yours come here for protection in a previous year?"

I swallowed. "Yes. Or no, actually; I'm not sure. I assumed he was trying come here based on this book I found talking about safety zones in the magical dimension. There were things circled and crossed out in it with notes along the margins... he was searching for refuge, I knew that much. I just don't know if he ever tested any of his theories."

"I see. And what of your friend now?"

It seemed easier to say without the girls around. "He...he died."

Sibylla patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry to hear that. These are dark times, my dear, but we can't let these things slow us down. It's not what our friends would have wanted."

I took a deep breath. "I know."

The Major Fairy smiled, and gestured down the hall. "The training room is the second door on the left. I'm sure you can make it from here."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She disappeared around a corner, but I didn't move right away, taking a second to settle the feelings wrenching at my heart. _God, can you even think coherently anymore, Bloom?_ It'd been a long day, full of twists I hadn't been expecting and revelations I wasn't sure I was ready to face. The only thing I wanted to do was go home and collapse in bed. But even that seemed like a tiring idea for fear he'd come back to haunt my dreams and keep me from waking up anymore.

My feet started moving. There was no way to fix the past. It was long gone and nothing could be done about it. Any smart person would accept that and move on, but sometimes I wondered how smart I really was. Especially with some of the decisions I'd made in my life. But maybe the fact that the past couldn't be repeated wasn't so much a sad thought as it was a relief. Nobody could make the same mistakes as I did.

The training room door was open slightly, and when I glanced inside I saw a tangle of red and pink and lips and arms wrapped around bodies as though begging the Forces That Be not to separate them. My stomach dropped, and I realized that maybe mistakes could happen twice.

* * *

><p>"Roxy."<p>

The nature fairly glanced over her shoulder at me, looking similar to the freshmen at Alfea who sat scared to death outside Faragonda's office when they didn't know what they did wrong. After a moment she managed a weak smile, jerking her thumb toward the bar. "Give me a minute to take a drink over to table 16; they're a regular customer, and they're probably here by now..."

I shook my head and motioned to the seat across from me. "The boys can handle it. Pull up a chair. Chat for a while."

Slowly, she sat down, glancing around for the rest of the girls, who'd already headed home to catch up on sleep. "...What's up, Bloom?"

For a split second I considered taking the conversation slowly, getting everything out with minimal pain. But I realized if I took that route, it would a much more painful process. I took a deep breath. "I saw you in the training room today. With Ogron."

Roxy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and her ears turned the same shade as my hair. I saw her start fidgeting with her hands, obviously trying to think up an excuse of some kind. "Look Bloom -"

I held up a hand to stop her. "I'm going to be straight with you, okay. No magical happiness mumbo-jumbo. And you don't have to do anything I say, but I'm asking you to hear me out."

Her eyes were cast down. "Maybe you just walked by at the wrong time or something..."

"I don't think I did. Now I like I said; at the _least_, hear me out. I've been in your position before, and this is the advice I would've given myself."

Roxy glanced out to the beach, depressed. "Yeah right. I've seen the way Sky looks at you. You have no idea what kind of position I'm in."

"I don't have any idea that you like Ogron, that he kissed you, and that he asked you to run off with him and leave the world of magic behind?"

Her jaw dropped, and the red in her ears moved to her cheeks. "How did you know that?"

"I had to guess on the last part, but I did hear Ogron use the word 'runaway', so it wasn't that bad."

Roxy shook her head. "You... you loved someone else? Someone on the other side?"

"In short, yes." I took a sip of my drink; partially to get some caffeine in my system to stay awake, and partially to let Roxy process her thoughts.

I watched her glance at Sky, who was leaning over on the bar with Brandon and Nabu, laughing and something. "Does he..."

My reaction was a mix between a sigh and a laugh. "Oh, no. No way. He has no idea. Never has and never will." I saw her gaze go from him to me, and I sighed quietly. "Ask me anything."

Roxy seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, she slumped down in the chair, looking back out at the ocean. "How does it happen?"

I smiled sadly. "I have no idea. Just like you don't know how it happened with Ogron."

The animal fairy blushed. "You really could see it."

"I suspected. Mostly from him; the way he looked at you, made sure to always say something to you. I thought for a while you were oblivious to it, which was a good thing. But then Sibylla told me Ogron had left not long after you, and I knew you were a goner."

Somehow, she laughed. "I don't know for sure though. If I…"

"Love him?" I filled in the blank. Roxy didn't respond, and I took a sip of my drink. "It's hard to tell. Especially so early. But the fact you're even _thinking_ of using that word means you've got some pretty strong emotions."

"He said he'd give up his quest for vengeance. Well, ok, he didn't say that _specifically_. But he said he'd try; that he'd leave Gantlos, Anagan, and Duman being, and, well...isn't that something significant?"

"I would say so. But what about Gantlos and Anagan?"

The hopeful look in Roxy's eyes depleted. "He said he doesn't know. They were talking about trying to drain Tir Nan Og's power if they got an audience with Queen Morgana."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured as much. You're sure Ogron wants no part in that?"

"Yes." Roxy's voice was firm and doubtless. And then, after a pause; "You know that test to get into Sybilla's cave? Where we were in a dream with what we desired most?"

"He was in there?" Roxy blushed again, and I chuckled. "I know for a fact you were in his."

_That_ comment made her head snap in my direction, her eyes growing wide. "I was?"

"Swear on my fairy wings."

A grin spread across her face, and the pure happiness I saw there made me smile too, and suddenly we were both giggling like school girls. Roxy reached over and squeezed my hand. "I can't believe it. I should have told you sooner; even Flora, maybe. I just -"

I held up a hand. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Being around the rest of the Winx... trust me; I know how good it feels to have something that's yours."

"Was he yours? The guy you were in love with?"

My smile faded. "No, not really. I...I never got the chance to tell him. Or really even talk to him. He was far more power hungry than Ogron, but up until the end he was good with controlling it. I...sort of admired the fact he could stay in control of his powers."

Roxy looked bewildered. "I don't understand... if it didn't work out - if it _can't_ work out - why would you tell me to try?"

"Because I never said can't." I said. "Roxy, the simple truth is that you aren't a part of this. And no matter what the girls or Ms. Faragonda or anyone has said to you, you don't have to go to Alfea. You are free to do whatever you want to in life. And if Ogron's a part of that, then more power to you."

"If you'd had the chance, would you have gone off with him?"

For a moment, I let my mind drift back to Baltor; all the encounters I'd had with him. How differently they would have gone if at one time or another he'd just dropped his magic, pulled me into his arms, and kissed my senseless. "If I'd had the chance, I wouldn't be sitting here in front of you now."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Every word."

There was a pause. "Will you help me save him?"

The phrase was all too familiar and ground my heart into even smaller bits than it was in when the conversation started. I glanced around to make sure the Specialists hadn't noticed us. "Yes."

Her eyes widened, and before I could stop her Roxy reached over the table and hugged me. "You're amazing Bloom! I don't know what I would do if you weren't here!"

Despite the pain in my heart, I smiled and hugged her back. "Don't mention it. Actually, don't mention it to anyone except Ogron. Ever."

"Of course." Roxy let go and sat back in her seat, a serious look coming over her face. "So what's the plan?"

I thought for a moment. "We'll need a way to stage his death. We don't want anyone thinking he may be alive. You I'm not as concerned about; you've already made it clear you're on the fence about Alfea. Mysteriously disappearing for a few months wouldn't be bad. I want you to tell Klaus though."

Roxy blinked. "That I'm in love with Ogron?"

"Well, maybe not that you're_ in love_ with him. But promise that if you do leave, you'll tell him, alright?"

She nodded. "And Ogron?"

"He and the other Wizards must have a backup plan if they're planning to try and take over Tir Nan Og…" I glanced around at the mass of people at the Fruity Music Bar, keeping Sky and the other boys on their toes. "Everyone seems pretty busy; I'm sure we could slip away to Sybilla's without being noticed. It'd certainly be easier than trying to guess their plans."

Roxy grinned like it was Christmas, and I felt a pang of jealousy; when we got there, Roxy would likely throw herself into Ogron's arms, agree to run away with him, and return any kiss he would (likely) give her after. And while I'd likely be able to get some information from him on what Gantlos and Anagan were planning, all of it would be relayed with his hands somehow touching Roxy, even if it was something as simple as a hand on her shoulder.

When I snapped out of my line of thought, Roxy was standing, brushing her jeans off. "Just let me run that order to table 16 and I'll be ready to go." I nodded, and Roxy looked at me for a moment. "Bloom?"

"Yeah?"

"The guy you fell in love with...it was the one Stella mentioned, wasn't it? Who you fought last year? Baltor."

I smiled sadly. In short, it must've been easy to figure out. "Yeah."

"Even though you two didn't get a chance, I think he'd be proud of you."

The comment caused a range of emotions to shoot through me. But I managed to smile. "I'd like to think so, too."

* * *

><p>Roxy was floating on air as she headed behind the bar, grabbing a cold beer from the ice chest and placing it on her serving tray. She technically wasn't supposed to be carrying them since she hadn't turned 21 yet, but her father seemed alright with it. And even if he wasn't, it would take a lot more to knock her down from Cloud 9.<p>

"You look like you've been struck by Aphrodite," Nabu remarked with a smirk as he passed her, his tray full of empty glasses.

"I can be happy," Roxy shot back. "Oh Nabu, will you cover my tables? I'm leaving early."

"Got you covered. It's been a long day for you guys, after all."

_If you only knew_, Roxy thought, as she made her way over to the table. Her usual customer was sitting there, nose stuck in a book as always. Roxy always thought it was odd that he choose to spend his free time here, especially when he showed little to no interest in the club scene (she'd seen him turn down more than one girl for a dance). In fact the only music he'd ever shown a mild interest in was the Winx Girl's, and even then he'd never moved from his seat to get a better view of the stage.

He glanced up as she set the beer down on the table. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. You're one of our only beer drinkers."

The man chuckled. "Is that a good thing?"

"For business." Roxy glanced back at Bloom, who was now over at the bar talking to Timmy and Riven. "Hey...I just wanted to let you know that I'll probably be taking a leave of absence from here. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it may be for a while."

Roxy wasn't sure what she expected, but she was surprised when the man simply nodded. "Moving up in the world, no doubt."

"Ha. I'm not even sure I'd call it that…"

"Are you going with your friends?" He nodded over to Bloom and the guys.

Roxy followed his line of sight. "Not really. More like with an...acquaintance of theirs."

He nodded. "They're the Winx Club, aren't they?"

For a moment she debated lying to him, but it would be pointless. "They are."

"Good friends of yours, I take it."

"I guess. They've certainly taught me a lot. Especially about myself."

"Yes, it seems they're very good at that."

Roxy glanced back at him. "I find it surprising you had to ask who they were; almost everyone in the world has seen their faces."

"Oh I've seen them. Some more often than others." His eyes lingered on Bloom for a moment, and Roxy felt an odd sense come over her. Almost like she was intruding on something.

After a moment she cleared her throat. "Well, I need to get going. Klaus can help you if you need anything." Roxy knew better than to ask one of the boys to take the table over; they were swamped as is.

"That's not necessary." The man stood up from the table, fishing a bill out of his pocket. "I can see you're busy enough. I'd hate to add to it. Here, keep the change."

She nodded; a twelve dollar tip was usually outrageous, but it seemed to be a norm around the man. "Thank you."

He gave a small smile, though it seemed to be directed somewhere behind her. Roxy glanced over her shoulder, but nothing had changed with Bloom and the guys. She turned back to find the man giving her a knowing smirk. "You were right, you know."

Roxy raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. "Right? Right about what?"

"I am proud of her."

The man turned and headed outside before Roxy could say anything else or click the pieces into place, his long red blonde hair blowing in the ocean breeze.

**There's a lovely button down there where you can write stuff about the stuff I wrote.**


End file.
